Everybody's Fool
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Severus and Lily's short relationship hits major complications, will they survive? Inspired by Evanescence song Everybody's Fool


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Evanescence lyrics to 'Everybody's Fool'… oh well.**

**Author's Note: This story just kind of… came to me, while I was humming along to 'Everybody's Fool'. I was writing another fic' at the time… which I deleted because it was absolute crap… when I thought 'hey, this could have happened to Snape' so I wrote this instead. **

**Btw, I once read a fic' about Alexander Dane (Dr. Lazarus) where he got stuck on an elevator with this woman and they… ahem… hit it off. It could have been a different website or something. Does anyone know what it is called or where I can find it? Please?**

**Time line: While Severus, Sirius, James and co. were in their seventh year of Hogwarts.**

**Warning: Characters are a little OOC.**

**ZZZZ**

Everybody's Fool

**ZZZZ**

"_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need"_

The 18 year old Severus Snape was intoxicated by Lily Evans. She was perfect in his eyes, the only one he would ever dare to trust. He had been working as partners with her in their sixth year of Hogwarts and studied for their NEWTS together this year.

They were studying in the library one Saturday when Lily spoke.

"Severus," she cooed to him. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"What?" He looked up in surprise. How could she like him?

"Will you kiss me?" she asked again.

Severus kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Lily smiled at him and took his hand.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

He straightened his back. "You don't need to be 'gentle.' I'm a man!"

"I know. That's why I want you. You're a man but they're all still boys."

"What about Potter?"

"Like I said. He's still a boy." She stood up, still holding his hand. "I think I love you."

"You can't be serious," he looked doubtful.

"I am very serious!"

Severus stood up. He kissed her, this time on the lips. It was a slow, searching kiss but he felt weak for Lily.

"Now say you love me." He expected her to turn away in disgust after kissing him.

"I love you," Lily repeated, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well I think I love you too."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… I was afraid you didn't feel that way about me."

"Won't Potter and his gang object to this?"

"I don't care about what they think." She paused. "Can we keep this a secret for a while?"

Severus stared at her before nodding.

**ZZZZ**

This went on for a week. They would sneak a kiss in a dark corridor or empty class room.

Three weeks later Severus saw her in the hallway.

"Hey, Lily." Severus was about to kiss her when she pushed him away.

"Someone's coming," she said. They waited a full minute before either spoke.

"I don't think anyone's there," he said to her.

"I'm sorry… Look Severus… I don't want…" she couldn't find the right words.

"You don't want to see me anymore," he finished, shoulders slumped. He had expected this but it still hurt.

"No, no. What I wanted to say was I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. I'm sick of sneaking around… I want you."

Severus raised his head, a smile on his face. "Really… I thought-"

"I know," she cut him off. "Tomorrow. We don't have to tell them – we can show them. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall tomorrow morning and we can walk in hand in hand."

"Okay. If you're sure?"

"I am." She kissed him before turning to leave. "See you at eight."

"Bye."

Severus walked away happy and content. He would have no trouble with the NEWTS, which started the next day, and Lily Evans loved him enough to tell everyone.

**ZZZZ**

Severus waited outside the Great Hall until 8.15.

He peeked through the doors and saw her inside. She was inside already.

He frowned.

'Did she say to meet inside?' he thought to himself. 'Hmm, she must have.'

He walked in slowly, hesitantly. "Lily," he greeted when he was behind her. "Good morning."

"Hello," she smiled, though it looked forced.

Severus offered his hand, like Lily had told him to the night before.

Lily looked at his outstretched hand for a moment before turning her back on him.

He was gob smacked, so shocked that he couldn't move even to lower his as she walked away from him.

Sirius was doubled over laughing. When he stopped enough to stand he strutted over to Severus, still laughing.

"What…" he sneered, "was THAT?"

Severus merely stared at him, still shocked, before looking at the floor.

"That must have been the WORST attempt at scoring that I have ever seen," Sirius said loud enough for most people to hear.

Severus's cheeks went pink. "Piss off, Black," he said quietly. He walked out, barely stopping himself from running. He took one last look at Lily, who didn't look at him, before he left.

"_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled"_

**ZZZZ**

The next day Severus skipped breakfast and lunch. He was too hungry to skip dinner so he headed to the Great Hall.

When he arrived he saw Lily. Severus watched as she fawned over James Potter like a love sick puppy.

He felt his heart crumble as her eyes swept over him before looking at James again.

It was here that Severus learned one of life's harsh lessons – Trust no one, suspect everyone.

His eyes turned stoney as he glared at her.

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

**ZZZZ**

On the last day of the exams, Lily found Severus walking alone to the Slytherin dormitory's.

"Severus," she called. "Severus, wait up!"

Severus turned and sneered at her. "What do you want, _Evans_?"

She winced. "Severus, let me explain wha-"

"I don't think you need to _explain _anything. I understand pretty well – you, Potter and Black decided it would be fun to make a fool out of Me. Then rub it in with your public displays of… affection."

"No." Lily's eyes welled up. "I love you!"

"Well you could have fuckin' fooled me!"

"I have to be with James-"

He cut her off again. "And you continue to rub it in. Haven't you proved your point already?"

"Let me finish, will you? I have to be with him because… I'm pregnant!" her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Severus froze, his whole body rigid. "You slept with him?"

"It was a one night thing. I wasn't thinking-"

"When?" he cut in.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head franticly.

"WHEN?" he demanded.

Lily looked down. "Just over two weeks ago."

'We were still together,' he thought. "Good bye, Lily," he said simply. He turned his back to her and walked away.

"Severus… Severus," she called after him desperately.

"_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_Never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow you've got everybody fooled"_

He never answered.

Severus didn't attend the graduation ceremony.

He never saw her alive again.

**What do you think? Please review and tell me.**


End file.
